


Those Flippin' Board Games

by lizvaughan



Series: Jadina Short Stories [2]
Category: If/Then RPF
Genre: F/M, JADINA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizvaughan/pseuds/lizvaughan





	Those Flippin' Board Games

It was around 5 o'clock backstage after the Saturday matinee. Most of the If/Then cast was in LaChanze's dressing room, chowing down on her plethora of snacks. James had brought a few board games with him to pass the time between shows. The cast immediately jumped on the opportunity to play, grabbing all his games but one and setting them up straight away. He was mainly waiting for Idina to emerge from her dressing room so that he could play something with her. Everybody was intensely focused on their chosen games when Idina came down. James held up the  _Sorry!_  box up and rattled it to get her to come over and play with him. She nodded her head at him and walked over to where he was setting it up.

"Sorry, huh? I haven't played this in years!" she remarked, pointing at the game. 

"Well," he said, putting all the little game pieces in place, "let's see how you do."

Idina was the most competitive woman he had ever met in his life. In the beginning, he got all his pieces out while she was stuck, and she could see her getting annoyed every time she picked up a card that read a high number she couldn't use because none of her pieces were in play. After about 15 turns she had finally gotten her pieces out, and he saw pure maliciousness  in her as she picked up a sorry card.

"Sorry!" she said, sounding not even the slightest bit sorry. In fact, she had moved her piece to where his was, knocking it out with great relish. She sat back in her chair, crossed her arms, and with the smuggest expression ever, she had said, "Alright your turn."

The whole game he got such a kick out of pissing her off. Her eyes had widened every time he kicked her pawn back to start or he had gotten his pawn into the safe zone. He got a kick out of watching her cackle after ever Sorry! card she drew because she cared so much and he so little. He wasn't trying that hard which was what pissed Idina off the most. He was winning and he wasn't even doing anything!

It was finally down to the point where Idina had 2 pawns safe and he had 3. He could tell she was rushing to see if her last 2 pawns could reach safety before his 1 did.  He was moving his last piece for the win when suddenly Idina stood up and flipped the board over. She put her hands up and backed out of the room, shaking her head and saying very matter-of-factly, "Sorry!" 

She had left the dressing room for a couple of seconds but popped her head back in to finish her thought.

"Not sorry!"

James just had to take a moment to silently laugh to himself. He just couldn't believe how goddamn competitive she was. 


End file.
